Halloween's Forgotten Tune of Love
by Silver-Serval
Summary: Almost everyone thinks of Valentine's Day when someone says 'love'. Well, one boy seems to think of Halloween... But upon the rainy night that we speak of, you really aught to wonder why....
1. C1 Halloween Grinch

Halloween's Forgotten Tune of Love

-:-:-:-

Disclaimer- I don't own it, and I know for sure you don't. So there ya go.

Summary- Everyone thinks of Valentine's Day or Christmas when you say 'love'. One boy by the name of Naruto thinks of Halloween.

Author's Note- I just had an idea to make a fic for Halloween, so here it is.

-:-:-:-:-

A young boy with bright sun-kissed blonde hair and eyes the color of the deep sea grinned with anticipation as he watched for his ever late sensei. A young female near to him with large emerald green eyes yawned sleepily and fingered the ring which currently resided on a thine piece of twine around her neck. Her pink hair that just barely brushed her shoulders rustled in the wind as a soft gust blew across the bridge. A cross from them, a young male, which completed team seven, closed his eyes in a half covered sigh. His half-lidded black orbs peered out at them through thick lashes.

The female with emerald green eyes finally sighed, "Where is he. He's late again!"

"He's always late..." muttered the black eyed boy quietly.

The boy with deep blue eyes suddenly frowned, "But today is important!! We need to decorate!!"

The girl looked at him sharply, "Naruto. Chill! Can't you be calmer like Sasuke?!"

Naruto gazed unhappily up at his crush, Sakura, "But he's such a bastard!"

Suddenly a poof of smoke and a care-free voice reached their ears, "Yo. I got lost when a black cat crossed my path-"

He was cut off as both Sakura and Naruto yelled loudly at him, "LIAAAR!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke sighed and shoved himself away from the rail he'd previously been leaning against, "Let's just go. Tsunade will be angry if we don't finish the mission..."

Naruto blanched, "Let's go." Then, they started out towards the city of Konoha.

Within minutes, anyone could tell what season it was and which holiday was upcoming. Trees with leaves of golds and red-orange, a pumpkin every couple feet or so on either side of the path. Long black and orange streamers cris-crossed doorways and curled around old fashioned lanterns put up for show. The brightly colored leaves littered the streets, giving them an autumn-y look.

Naruto grinned happily, arms automatically reaching up behind him in a sheepish manner, "I just love Halloween."

Sakura glanced at him curiously, "Why?"

Naruto smiled brightly at her, sea blue orbs dancing with mirth, "Because we all wear masks and we get to dress up. It's such a wonderful holiday because the trees are changing colors and it's just so magical!" Sakura glanced at him in surprise.

"That actually makes sense... Oh em gee! You sounded smart!!"

Naruto grinned, his default setting showing again, "It's just the way it is."

Sasuke huffed, "The dobe, sounding smart? It must be due to the holiday cheer..."

Naruto sighed and patted Sasuke on the back, solemnly, "Sasuke Uchiha... The Grinch of Halloween..."

Sasuke shot him a glare which made Sakura laugh in bright delight, "He's right Sasuke! You act like the Grinch of Halloween!" Sasuke scowled at her, only saved from retorting to her by the Hokage building.

He sighed, "Whatever."

Naruto grinned and dashed into the building, "MORNING!!"

The Godaime grinned at him over her piles of paperwork, "Morning brat."

Sakura stepped up behind Naruto, her eyes glinting with mirth, "Good morning Tsunade. Halloween in approaching fast. Anything we can do today to help you all out?"

Tsunade smiled wider, "Actually, I need you all to go have a free day and get your costumes. you'll be working Halloween day with Iruka and you'll need costumes for it."

Naruto danced in place, "Oh yeah!!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Let's go then before everything good is gone."

-:-

At the store, Naruto immeidately dragged Sasuke and Sakura over to a large orange costume declaring loudly, "Sasuke! The Grinch of Halloween!"

Sakura giggled, "Sasuke, please try it on?" After a few more minutes of Sakura begging, Sasuke reappeared dressed in a Grinch's suit dyed orange and black with holiday spirit. Due to how popular it would be, Sasuke ended up buying that so he wouldn't need to look any more.

Sakura suddenly squealed with delight, "I found it!! I foung my costume!!" Within minutes, she was in and back out of the dressing room, a costume draped over her arm. She grinned at the curious look Naruto was giving her.

"It's a secret!" she giggled out cheerfully.

Naruto shrugged but continued with his search before finally dragging out a long black cape and tying it off around his neck, "Bleh bleh!!" Sakura giggled again, holiday cheer making her much more mirthful than usual.

Naruto dashed around the store before finally grinning happily, "I got everything I need!" Naruto paid and they all stepped out of the store, the afternoon turnign evening air hitting them like a hammer.

Sakura gasped, "Damn, it's chilly as hell!"

Sasuke sighed, still a little sore that he had bought the Halloween Grinch costume, "It's nearing winter. It should be getting cold."

Sakura nodded slowly, a little stunk by Sasuke's cold words, "But you wouldn't expect it to be this cold, would you?"

Sasuke sighed and gave a bit of lee-way, "No..."

Sakura smiled, her cheerfulness returning, "Well, let's get home. Tomorrow we'll need to work hard."

-:-:-

Naruto sighed and glanced up at the starry pelt that stretched across the sky. The crisp clean air freshening him up as he charted a mind map of the stars. Inside his head, a deep warmth emitted from the Kyuubi. Naruto took comfort in the deep red aura which slightly mingled with his own light blue. Soon, his picture-perfect memory had copied every outline and constilation he oculd see so far that night.

In his mind's eyes, the Kyuubi smiled down at him, his aura comforting, **"Kit, you're tired. You need to get more sleep."**

Naruto smiled cheerfully, "But I'm not sleepy."

Kyuubi grinned foxily, "**I can smell that lie a mile away. You need some more time to think up better lines, so go get some sleep."**

Naruto sighed, but slowly obliged to the fox demon's wishes, "Just let me mark my place in my book and I'll be done." The fox grinned with his victory and waited patiently as Naruto marked his place in the large book with a long piece of orange and black braided thread.

**"Quite fancy if you ask me..."** grinned the fox teasingly.

"Whatever." snorted Naruto. Then with a small flick of the wrist, the lights in the living room went out, closely followed by the kitchen's lights. Soon, the only lights that could be seen in the whole city of Konoha were the shining stars which would forever shine on until the end of all time.

* * *

_Author's Note_- _I really hoped you liked that. I'll try updating it as soon as possible, but that's the starting for my Halloween fic. No pairings yet, no actual plot except to get my point across. Hope you all like it. It took me ages to get over my writing slump to make this, so please take the time to review it. It make the world to constructive critisism hungry authors!_

_Thanks again, and 'till next time!! Ja ne!!_


	2. Ornamental God's Eyes

Halloween's Forgotten Tune of Love

-:-:-:-

Disclaimer- I don't own it, and I know for sure you don't. So there ya go.

Author's Note- Here's chapter two! All for you! Have fun with it, I had a couple ideas, so please enjoy.

-:-:-:-:-

Naruto awoke with a giant yawn, his eyes scrunched up tightly arms stretched high above his head. He glanced around the room to see if he'd has any night visitors and was relieved to see he hadn't. He grinned foxily and rolled out of bed, his feet hitting the cold floor. A shiver passed through his body after losing the heat of the blankets.

"Morning Kyuubi! It's Halloween!!" called Naruto joyously from his standing point as he peered at himself in his dirty mirror in the bathroom.

"Nah, really." Kyuubi said sarcastically, **"I never would have guessed." **

Kyuubi said sarcastically, 

Naruto stopped a moment, "Really?"

"No."

"Oh... that was sarcasm." nodded Naruto slowly.

"Yeah, and if I hadn't of known better, yesterday when you spoke to scientifically, I'd have said you were abducted by aliens."

Naruto blinked in confusion before shouting angrily, "That's rude!!! I happen to like Hallowee!! It really does remind me of love, so be nice!"

A deep chuckle was heard before the Kyuubi spoke again, **"I never said you didn't like it."**

"Liar." huffed Naruto, and when the fox didn't answer, he took that as the signal he'd won and finished gathering his costume.

Five minutes later, he grinned foxily and did a jig out the door, just barely locking it before he took off at a jog to reach the academy.

-:-:-:-

When Naruto arrived at the academy, all costumed up and ready to go, his jaw dropped as he saw Sakura's costume.

Sakura had decided to come as a kitty vampire; fangs, fur, and all.

She glanced over at Naruto, grinning with ease, "Heya! Naruto!"

He nodded and waved back, "Heya, Sakura-chan..."

She grinned, "How's my costume?"

Unusual for her, Sakura was dressed in pure black leather which showed her curves quite well. Then, she wore black and white fuzzy cat ears and a black and white long yarn tail. And to top it off, she wore black fingerless gloves and black fuzzy socks. And of course no cat-vampire is complete without a cape and kitty whiskers.

"You look awesome Sakura." gaped Naruto. When he finally found that he was drooling and closed his mouth he asked, "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's helping with arts and crafts." grinned Sakura nonchalantly, her grin stretching from ear to ear. Naruto grinned, almost unable to keep from snickering.

"What're you doing?"

"Passing out candy to all who come in today, then I get to go do story time." she grinned, "My jobs are easy."

Naruto nodded slowly before asking, "What am I doing?"

"Arts and crafts. Sasuke needs some help."

Naruto glared at her, "And resist the temptation of laughing at him? Sakura-chan, you're a devil in disguise!"

She grinned, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto snorted in reply as he moved back to where Sasuke was miserably failing to do an arts and crafts session, "Welcome..."

In the back room, Naruto glanced curiously at Sasuke who was surrounded by a throng of little kids and piles of yarn and dry popsicle sticks.

"What're we making today? called Naruto as he neared Sasuke.

"God's eyes." muttered Sasuke. And they want theirs done _now_."

"Poor Sasuke." grinned Naruto, "Lucky you, I love making God's eyes."

Sasuke snorted and shoved some kids in Naruto's direction, "Have fun dobe."

Naruto smiled, "I will, thanks Sasuke!!" Within moments, Naruto had grabbed two popsicle sticks and a piece of bright orange yarn, "Alright kids, what you do is you tie the yarn of your choice around the sticks' center and make sure it's tight. Twist the sticks to form an 'x' and hold that in one hand while holding the yarn in another." A few kids glanced at him curiously and did as he said, finally making the 'x' after Naruto had tied it for them. The rest watched with curiosity.

"Alright, now ya gotta pull the yarn over and under then around to the next one with that hand while keeping the sticks in the 'x' shape, okay? Can you all try that for a moment and if you still have problems in three minutes, show me and I'll help you." The kids busily got to work, leaving Sasuke and Naruto in silence.

Sasuke was in a very stunned silence, "How'd- When'd- Where'd-"

Naruto grinned, "I do this every single holiday. Most of my Christmas decorations are God's eyes." Sasuke blinked in surprise and opened his mouth before wisely closing it.

A young girl with bright brown eyes and short curls red hair stepped up and tugged politely on Naruto's shirt's hem, "Mister, I can't make mine work right... See?" She held hers up, showing the yarn disarrayed and the pattern backwards.

Naruto grinned foxily and took it from her with a smile, "Well kiddo, you had it right, but somehow, you got confused and lost your stride and started going backwards. You're doing really well, so I'll take it back a couple turns and let you take it form there okay?"

The girl grinned a smile that was missing some teeth, "Thanks!" Se grinned and walked back to where she was sitting previously.

Soon Naruto found another little kid tugging at his sleeve, a young boy with jet green eyes and pitch black hair, "I ran out of yarn. What do I do now?"

Naruto grinned, "You tie more yarn on and keep going. Pick another color and lemme tie it for you."

The boy smiled and ran off only to run back seconds later with a piece of red yarn to go with his yellow one currently on there already, "Here ya go!"

Naruto grinned, "Thanks." With one smooth motion, Naruto tied it off and handed it back, "Here ya go." The boy grinned and ran back to his friends.

Sasuke blinked and pokes Naruto's side, "Seriously, how can you deal with them? They're so..."

"So tiny? So care-free? So un-burdened?" asked Naruto in an almost inaudible whisper.

Sasuke blinked in surprise, "I was gonna say immature... You okay Naruto?"

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, his eyes wide with force as though her was surprised, "Uh huh! Of course I am."

Sasuke sighed, "Seriously, what's the matter? You're so down in the dumps..." Naruto turned his head towards the kids who all sat with various friends, chatting easily among each other, sharing smiles and secrets that currently meant the world to them.

"Did Iruka or Kakashi or Tsunade ever tell who who's kids they are?"

"No." came Sasuke's muttered reply.

"Their parents either abandoned them, abused them, or they couldn't care for their kids because they were sick."

"Okay, what's that have to do with anything?"

Naruto scanned the rooma nd suddenly pointed to a nine or ten year old in the corner of the room sitting next to the girl who had come up and asked for help on her God's eye, "That girl in the pink dress. You see her?"

Sasuke shook his head, "That's a boy Naruto, he's bald, see?"

Naruto shook his head, "It's a she you idiot. And _she_ has cancer. The treatment made her hair fall out."

Sasuke inwardly shuddered, "That's... different."

Naruto nodded, and the boy who came up earlier? The once who had me tie on the red yarn?"

Sasuke nodded again, "Mhmm."

Naruto sighed before continuing, "His parent both died in a peace mission to Yamigakure a couple months ago."

Sasuke inhaled sharply, just now remembering that story from one of Kakashi's random rants on how to keep track of who's in your team and who you trust and how, "Wow..."

Naruto nodded, "Exactly. This happens every year and most of these kids are new, but soem of them I know by heart."

"Like who?" questioned Sasuke.

"The girl in the wheelchair was in a car accident three years ago and he parent's couldn't care for her. Her name's Serena Kaminu and she's only 7 years old. She'll be in that wheelchair for life."

"Ouch..." came a whisper form the doorway as Sakura stepped into the room.

Naruto grinned sheepishly at her, "Life don't seem to bad a ninja now, neh?"

"Yeah..." came a solemn chorus from Sakura and Sasuke.

_-:-:-:-:-_

_-:-:-:-_

_-:-:-_

_Author's Note-_ Heya all. I hope you liked it, so please R & R. By the way, if you happen to wonder why I put in the part at the end, it's all because I just finished a quarter in health class on drugs and all that. Cancer was mentioned A LOT. Lol. Well, leave me some constructive critisism. Please and thank you!

Silver-Serval

_Ja ne!_


	3. Blinded

**Halloween's Forgotten Tune of Love**

Disclaimer- I don't own it, and I know for sure you don't. So there ya go.

Author's Note- Sue my school for actually making us have school on Wednesday; that's the reason I couldn't update. That, and we get fiction press there, but no fan fiction. Crazy, neh?

Hey, hey, hey!! By the way! I made this in a day, with no pay. ((Alright, I'll stop.))

Seriously, though. I did this in, like, three hours. And I'm planning on starting a new fic, too.

-:-:-:-:-  
Chapter 3: Blinded

"So, what's on the list next, Sakura-chan?" Bright blue eyes tried desperately to peer over the pink-haired teammate's shoulder, but she turned to stick her tongue out at him.

They were outside right now, the kids in costume, the team patiently amusing them until it was time to move on to the next activity.

"Not telling, go play with the kids for another, say, five minutes?"

Grumbling in mock anger, Naruto slouched off in that general direction. But he could not stay 'angry' for long, because one of the more timid older girls stumbled forward to him, tears in her eyes.

"Naru-chan," her voice trembled, "Tomoyo and I can't find Ryu!"

Though processing... Thought processing... "Crap!"

Thirteen year-old Ryu Yani was one of the more troubled children. Why? Because he was _blind_, and it was all because of his family.

The girl was quaking now as she tugged relentlessly on Naruto's hand.

After a sigh, the blond started in on the questions: "You're new here. From least year's bunch anyway; what's your name?"

"Kakira Uhara."

Naruto nodded, "Nice to meet you, Kakira." Suddenly, Naruto froze, tugging the younger girl a different way.

She protested loudly. "What do you think you're doing? We gotta go find him!"

"Getting help," muttered the blond in semi-cheerful manner. "My friend, Sakuse-teme, will help us."

"Sasuke," she muttered softly. "Hey, I know him! Why'd you call him a bastard?"

Naruto blushed a faint crimson, "Erm, habit. A really, really bad habit."

"Okay," and with that, Kakira stopped resisting the pull, helping the blond search out his onyx-eyed friend.

Finally, "Oi, Sasuke!" The stoic boy was leaning casually against a tree, watching as a group of nearly ten kids mercilessly tackled each other for the rights of King of the Castle.

Black eyes snapped to meet blue, "Dobe."

"Stop it," muttered the blonde before launching into the story. "Anyways, so this kid, Ryu Yani, he's blind and he's lost somewhere, so you're gonna come with us and help us find him!"

A moment of silence.

"No."

"What! Why!?"

"Because, I'm babysitting. See?"

Naruto growled, moving forward to probably beat the living hell out of the boy, but Kakira was quicker, "Please, Mister? Ryu's my best friend, and he's blind... I'd feel really bad if he got hurt," fake tears were coming to her eyes, and Naruto had to look away.

Damn the girls and their puppy eyes.

Sasuke groaned, shoving himself unsteadily away from the tree, "Fine."

Kakira sniffled, rubbing her arm under her nose, "Really?"

A sigh, "Yes, really. Let's go."

A happy cheer. "Thank you, Mister Sasuke!!"

Sasuke groaned, giving Naruto a look that all but promised death and maiming, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just get off me."

Naruto snickered, dropping back beside Sasuke as Kakira led the way to where her friend Tomoyo was impatiently waiting and searching.

"Kakira! Did you find him?"

Kakira shook her head.

Naruto grinned cheekily, wrapping an arm tightly around Sasuke's neck, "We'll save Ryu for you, ladies!"

There was a completely blank look upon Tomoyo's face. "Who's that?"

Naruto collapsed in mourning as Kakira explained the situation.

"So, Blackie there is gonna help us, too?"

Nod, nod.

"YAY!"

Sasuke frowned, Naruto grinned.

"Let's go then, ladies. Where'd you see him last?"

"Over there," Tomoyo said after a moment, pointing into the deeper woods that eventually led to the lake. "He said he wanted to find some water...

"Alrighty, then! Let's move!"

Kakira stared at the exuberant blond, "Let's team up."

"Oka-"

"I'll go with Kakira!" shouted Tomoyo. Both girls immediately moved together, staring at the boys in challenge.

"O-okay..." Naruto twitched, glancing at Sasuke who was still frowning darkly. "Umm, if you find him, shout loud, and we'll find you, same for us... Meet back here in fifteen minutes?"

"Fine," the girls agreed curtly, faces eerily dark and dangerous, before dashing off into the woods. Malevolent laughter followed in their wake.

Naruto blinked, "That was odd..."

"You're tellin' me. Let's just get this over with."

-:-:-:-:-

A short time later, after seeing hide nor hair of Ryu, Naruto was plain tired. And, by Sasuke's dragging feet, the other boy was, too. With a silent nod of agreement, they simultaneously turned to head back.

But fate had other plans.

"Ryu! Ryu!! Are you okay!? Oh my God, Ryu! Please, answer me!!" There was a wail of pain.

Naruto and Sasuke both began leaping through the trees, wildly shoving branches from their faces. Lightning flashed through the once-clear October sky. Thunder crashed with infinite anger, seemingly in beat with their racing hearts.

"Tomoyo!? Kakira?! Hey, where are you guys?"

"Naru-chan! Mister Sasuke! Ryu-" The rest of Kakira's voice was lost in a collision of furious thunder that shook the very marrow of their bones.

In that very same instant, someone leapt into Naruto's path, and like the phenomenal ninja he was, Naruto twisted to the side, spinning on his heels to find out what he'd nearly hit.

Through the suddenly falling rain, he failed to notice the person crouched in the shadow of the tree. With a confused shrug, Naruto hopped from his perch to the ground where Kakari lay, bawling.

"H-he," she hiccuped, "Ryu f-fell down the c-cliff..." Another couple of hiccups interrupted her words, "And I c-can't f-f-find Tomoyo..."

Naruto flinched, turning to face Sasuke, "You find Tomoyo, I'll get Ryu." Sasuke nodded and took off.

Walking to the edge, Naruto deftly checked for Ryu on a ledge or such before turning to face a smirking Kakira. "So, where are they?"

She struggled to look innocent, "Who?"

"Ryu. Tomoyo."

"Ryu fell off the cliff, and he's down on a ledge there... I dunno where Tomoyo is."

Naruto sighed in disgust, "Honestly, I'm not that stupid. Someone leapt out at me in the tree up there; was it Tomoyo or Ryu?"

Kakira relaxed. "Tomoyo. Ryu's probably back with Sakura-chan by now." She gave a soft, demure sigh. "He was always such a playboy..."

Naruto scowled, "Let's just go then. You've had your fun."

Something glittered dimly in Kakira's hand as she stepped forward, blocking off his exit. "Sorry, Naru-chan. Before my mom died, she told me stories about how this boy would be the demise of us all... The blond would have markings that proved his containment of the demon fox. Hate to say it blondie, but that's you."

Naturally, Naruto wanted to beat her head in. Especially for stereotyping Kyuubi. But she wasn't done with her blast to the past.

"Wow, you just noticed?"

"Kit..." Kyuubi growled in warning, **"Just let her go. There is something seriously wrong."**

Naruto shook his head in frustration, "Look, Kakira. I'm leaving." But as he stepped forward, the silver object flashed through the air, leaving a path of stinging pain along Naruto's gut.

He looked down in confusion at the red blood that welled up between the slash marks on his jacket. A sudden emptiness within made him lurch forward. It took a moment to place that his connection with the Kyuubi had been momentarily lost.

"I learned a lot about the art of the ninja before my mother passed on. It's time to say good bye, Naru-chan."

And then she rushed forward.

Both fell over the cliff, but only one scream could be heard.

Over the crash of thunder, a faint, body-numbing _crunch_ was heard.

The stoic male of eyes oh-so-dark lurched toward to edge where his teammate had just vanished. He'd seen it all... But hadn't been able to stop it.

"Naruto? Hey, dobe, can you hear me?!"

There was a muffled whimper followed closely by a subdued: "Yeah."

Sasuke sighed in uncomprehensible relief. "Are you okay?"

"Kakira is hurt, Sasuke. We gotta help her."

That was not an answer to his question, and both boys knew it.

"No," growled Sasuke flatly as he peered once more over the precarious edge.

"Yes, dammit. I said so."

Sasuke frowned at the sharpness in the blond's tone.

"Sasuke, just help her, okay? I'll be fine."

A faint blush rose to the raven-haired boy's cheeks, "I wasn't worried about you. Think about it, Sakura's probably having kittens."

Naruto chuckled weakly. "Yeah. Which proves my point; help me with Kakira." A pleading note entered his tone, and it did not go unheard, "Please, Sasuke."

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke thought on it. "Fine."

Seconds later, the limp form of Kakira had been hoisted to the top, and Naruto was alone.

Sasuke steadied himself under the weight, glancing over the line where land met air, "Naruto, I'll be right back, alright? You be ready."

He heard a small grunt and left knowing that the blond would wait for him.

-:-:-:-:-

As soon as the other boy's chakra had sufficiently disappeared, Naruto pulled up the hem of his shirt, glancing down in awe at his tattered stomach.

The seal which bound the Kyuubi into him was still there, but now it glowed with an unnatural black light that pulsed with immediate danger. The void was still there, echoing emptily though Naruto's whole being, and for a moment, he doubted that the demon fox was still there. But the seal, though torn, was still there...

Perhaps that's why it was pulsing...?

But his thoughts soon turned to the fact that blood still poured from his wound.

The rain continued to fall, mixing steadily with the red substance, dying the ground a sticky, brown mess.

Finally, the blue eyes closed, and a limb body fell backwards upon the rocks.

And beneath the clashing thunder, and beneath the strobing lightning, there was a barely audible hum and pulse of black as the seal continued it's deadly rhythm.

* * *

Silver: Well...? What do you think? Any ideas on the reason it's pulsing like that?  
Sasuke: Why'd you make me carry her!? I mean, she puppy dog eyed me! That was so unfair!!  
Kakira: Speak for yourself! She made me stab the idiot! And, Goddess alive... "Kakira"? Where'd you get that?!  
Silver: Kira is from a gundam seed character... Ka was what my brother said to add.  
Ryu: What about me? I mean, I'm blind...  
Silver: Named Ryu for my friend, Clefsper. Blind because Aoi and I love blind dudes.  
Naruto: ...  
Silver: Anything you care to add, Naruto?  
Naruto: You're gonna kill me, aren't you!  
Silver: Perhaps.  
Naruto: -.-; Well, uhhh... Who're you gonna pair me with? And I thought I loved Halloween - how can I love it if I'm gonna die?!  
Silver: SHUSH! I never said that.  
All: _-:fights:-  
_Silver: _-:sighs:-_ Anyway, when you review, tell me what you think the pairing should be.

* * *

I love reviewers! And, ermm, thanks so much for sticking with me!!

_**Shina**: Thanks!! I'm glad you liked it. And it's okay, I know I need to work on things...  
**Heart's Door**: Hope you like this chapter as much as the last!  
**SugarSnike**: Again, glad you liked it! The part with the kids was supposed to be depressing. It was supposed to make people wonder why the hell Naruto would like Halloween so much when he regularly work there with those kids. But now, there's more reaosn to wonder, isn't there...  
**DiffidentAngel**: This enough for you? For an average of three hours of work, this is pretty long...  
**DragonLuvr1993** (and Gaara): Lol, I truely have no way to reply to that expect to say thanks. Thanks for the long review, thanks for the smile, and thanks for the cheer-ness! Tell me what you think about this... Naruto's not as close with the kids as he seemed to appear, is he?_

Lol, ja ne, all! See you again later when I start The Outsiders story!


End file.
